supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Purge: Hell Storm
Purge in: Hell Storm By: RocktimusGrime Prologue The roar of an engine whizzing by. The smell of fresh cut grass in the summer time. Children laughing as they pass. Cloudy memories of the old world. In the beginning it was harder; seeing flashes of a life that's not my own, a family that I've never known. Nowadays they go by just as fast as they came. The engines don't roar much anymore. Once suburban homes are now jungles consumed by the nature that used to make them so peaceful in appearance. No one's laughing anymore. This is the new world. This is the world that I live in. __________________________________________________________________________________ New Union City, U.S, Three years after the Apocalypse... "Just give me the soup baby and I promise this is going to be as good for you as it'll be for me." He mumbles into her ear with a wicked smile as she struggles to break free from his grip. She screams in horror. "Help me! Get away from me! Stop it!" She manages to choke out the words through gritted teeth and falling tears. He places a bandanna in her mouth making her gag. "Shh. It'll all be over soon. Tell you what, I'll be the doctor and you can be my patient. Now, Time for your check up!" He grabs at her savagely as she kicks and screams trying to get him off of her. I've seen enough. Footsteps echo through the alley, a shadow engulfing the two as a figure approaches slowly. He panics, pulling out his knife as he looks towards the mysterious specter. "Back the other way before you get the same as this one." The footsteps stop. "Put away your knife, let her go, and turn yourself in to the authorities." a commanding voice echoes in his ears as if it were speaking not just to him, but to all that might go against it. All he does is laugh. One punch to the temple, the creep knocks the girl out cold as he gets to his feet. "What are you, Captain Save a Hoe?" He pulls out his revolver, waving it towards the mystery man as he twirls his blade by his side. "You. Do you like cheese sandwiches?" He says taking a step forward. "Because in about three seconds I'm going to show you what the Swiss feels like between those two crusty white slices." another step forward. "One..." the shadow stays put. Three more steps, quicker in pace. "Two!.." He reaches the figure, placing the cold steel to it's head. Red eyes glow, staring back as if they were searching the mans soul. The figure begins to change suddenly as if into a cloud of smoke. The heathen screams in horror, his eyes widening as he fires off two rounds quickly towards the monster, but to no avail. Thunder roars and winds blow past the attacker as the clouds surround him, lifting him up into the air. "What the fuck are you?!?!" he yells in pure fear as the red eyes appear in front of his face letting not but a whisper escape it's form "Three.." The smoke forces it's way into his lungs, choking him, making him cough blood. He falls to the ground, struggling for a moment as he crawls backwards trying to escape the demon. He feels a warm wet sensation trickling down his face. As he reaches up to wipe it away he sees it. "Blood...Blood!" "Blood." the voice says behind him, silently confirming his fears. It's him, it's the monster. "Or better yet, a severe case of Ebola. Pretty soon your internal organs will resemble nothing more than....well, soup.. He feels it, blood dripping from every orifice of his body, his insides screaming as if they were on fire. He throws up. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" He screams, collapsing onto the cold hard ground. "What am I?" He turns towards the goon, his figure illuminated from the street lights of the city. "... I am the surprise you find in your cereal box..I am the light bulb in the fridge calling out to all that are hungry, I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am DARKWING DUCK!!!" The figure says as he lifts the man by his shirt collar, staring into his eyes with his piercing red gaze. The man spits blood into the demons face. "Fuck you..." "Gesundheit.." The mans heart stops as the figure utters these last words, leaving the scum to the worms. "Monster!!" she screams. "It's the devil! Get away from me!" The woman awakens, cursing the figure as she runs, escaping to whatever sanctuary there is left in this world. "Oh jeez Mr, thank you for saving me from getting mugged, raped, and murdered. How can I ever repay you? Bitch...It's Purge by the way you ungrateful!....fuck it..." The cloud man trails off as he disappeared, evaporating into thin air, going wherever the wind takes him...erm...it?..Oh well, until next time true believers! Excelsior! Tune in next week for Issue #2 of Purge! Same Bat-time, Same Bat-channel!